Howdy Officer
by CrotakuShinobi
Summary: Percy took some rare time to recuperate after what dealing with the Banzai Blasters. She drinks her water in piece when a certain bounty hunter makes her way to her.


**Howdy Officer**

Percy sighed. She was sitting in the bar in Redwood Run drinking a glass water, no butter though. Her fellow cops arrested the majority of the Banzai Blasters with some help from Howie and his Worker Bees. Despite not being thrilled about their help she had to admit the cops couldn't have round up all Banzai Blasters without them.

Ramsey disappeared in the middle of the action, Percy wanted to thank him for his help despite knowing he was a criminal. Also that elusive Giovanni Potage got away. No matter she knew his identity now and she will surely track him down with ease.

The Amulet was also no where to be found. She suspected that one of the Banzai Blasters got away with it. Maybe she could interrogate Giovanni when she tracks him down.

For now though she was too tired, despite her drive for justice and capturing criminals, she needed to rest for a bit before going back to work.

As tired as she was she felt her cop senses tingling. Someone was watching her. The place was pretty crowded at the moment so she couldn't tell who it was.

"Howdy officer!" Percy turned to her left to see a tall woman in a poncho wearing a cowboy hat. She had long brown hair and a smile on her face.

"Hello ma'am. May I be of assistance?" The woman laughed and took a seat next to her.

"First off, call me Zora. Second, no need to that formal speak around these parts." She turned to the old man running the place, "I'll have my usual, aight old timer?"

"Comin right up Bounty Girl!" The old man poured whiskey in a glass and slid it over to Zora.

She took off her hat and downs the drink quickly, "That burns! Give me another one old man! I've earned it after helping the cop here clean up this town!"

The old man laughed and poured Zora another glass. Instead of downing her drink she turned to Percy and smiled, "You wanna drink anything officer? Other than water I mean."

"Thank you but no. As an officer of the law I must be ready at any moment. Alcohol would dull my senses. My thanks for helping with these criminals. I didn't see you in the fight but judging by what that elderly man said you're a bounty hunter correct?" Percy was surprised at how easily she spoke to the other woman.

"Yeah. I'm the best damn bounty hunter you'll ever meet sweetheart." Zora winked at Percy and downed the whiskey.

"Well... once again thank you for your service... Zora you said your name was?" Percy took a sip of her water.

"Yes indeed. You never told me your name though. What do I call you cutie?" Zora seemed to have a fondness for nicknames Percy concluded.

"Percival King. However I prefer to be called Percy." Percy showed Zora her badge with her full name, as well as her rank.

"Oh! You're pretty high up the cop chain aren't ya?" Zora smiled and leaned closer.

"I'm at the top of my department. I also hold the record for capturing the most criminals in a year. Evil never sleeps as they say. And must fulfill my duty and protect the innocent citizens." Percy held her head up high and placed a hand over her heart as though she was reciting an oath of some kind.

Zora laughed at this, "Well I can see why you're the best. You take your job very seriously don't you?"

Percy offers a firm nod, "Speaking of I'm afraid I must get back to my duty. It was pleasant speaking with you."

Percy stood up and payed for the glass of water despite it being free and started making her way outside. Just as she stepped out and took a few steps towards her car she felt a hand on her shoulder. Reacting on instinct she turned around, drawing her sword.

She was surprised that Zora was standing there, looking down at her with wide eyes. She smiled widely despite the sword being held against her, "Those are some amazing reflexes."

"Apologies." Percy moved her sword away from Zora and looked up at her, "Is there something you want?"

Zora looked Percy up and down and smirked, "Normally I would make an effort to get you to go home with me, but for now I'll just give you my number. Call me when you're free. I'd like ta take you out for a bite to eat sometime." Zora wrote her number on a piece of paper and gave it to Percy.

"Um... thank you. I'm not sure why you're offering to buy me food, but I should let you know I'm vegan." Percy put the number in her pocket.

Zora laughed, "Right, of course. I'll keep that in mind next time I see you princess." She bowed a bit dramatically and placed a gentle kiss on Percy's hand.

Percy blushed and withdrew her hand to her chest, looking away from Zora.

"Awww, you're even more adorable when you're blushing." With that Zora moved passed Percy, leaving the police woman a bit flustered.

By the time she snapped back to reality and turned around Zora was nowhere to be found. She looked at the number Zora gave her and thought about when she would have time to call the bounty hunter woman. Percy was pretty busy with her job but somehow she really wanted to find some free time now.

She slipped the phone number back into her pocked and stared walking back towards her car.

As she drove away she smiled, thinking how this backwater town might not be so bad after all.


End file.
